Sunset Meeting
by Red-Sydney
Summary: Ein Aufeinandertreffen bei Sonnenuntergang nimmt fast den gewohnten Verlauf. Doch was für die eine nur ein überraschender Glücksfall ist, bedeutet für den anderen eine tiefgreifende Erkenntnis.


**Sunset Meeting**

_**Hermine**_

Verstohlen sah sie sich um. Als sie sicher sein konnte, dass niemand in der Nähe war, zog sie sich Harrys Tarnumhang von den schmalen Schultern und verstaute ihn unter dem Umhang ihrer Schuluniform. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief die kühle Abendluft ein. Für einen Moment lang, kostbar und wundervoll, fühlte sie sich frei.  
Sie mochte in ihrem bisherigen Leben nicht halb soviel durchgemacht haben wie Harry, doch die Anwesenheit der Dementoren auf dem Schulgelände hinterließ auch bei ihr Spuren. Diese Kälte, dieses rasselnde Geräusch, das sie verursachten, und die völlige Schwärze dort, wo eigentlich ihr Gesicht sein sollte... All das ließ sie frösteln, weckte ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit in ihr, das blieb. Selbst wenn sich die Kreaturen schon längst wieder außer Reichweite befanden. Sie war nicht imstande, frei zu atmen, ohne daran zu denken, dass jede Minute eines dieser Wesen direkt vor ihr auftauchen, ihr all ihre glücklichen Erinnerungen nehmen und nur den Schmerz zurücklassen konnte, der in ihrem Inneren verborgen war.  
Allein die Tatsache, dass die Dementoren das Schloss bewachten und die Schüler daran hindern sollten, es unbemerkt zu verlassen, machte Hogwarts für sie zu einer Art Gefängnis. Als hätte man Askaban hierher an die Schule geholt.

Sie blieb kurz stehen und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den Horizont, an dem in diesem Moment die Sonne unterging. Orangerote Töne mischten sich mit dem immer dunkler werdenden Blau des Himmels und erzeugten einen purpurnen Schimmer auf den Wolken, die langsam über ihr vorbeizogen.  
Ein friedlicher, farbenfroher Kontrast zu dem kalten Grau der Dementoren.  
Sie blickte sich noch einmal um und setzte dann ihren Weg fort. Eigentlich hatte sie kein wirkliches Ziel, wollte sich nur die Beine vertreten und etwas rauskommen. Frische Luft schnappen und etwas über das Schulgelände schlendern, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und das Gefühl zu verspüren, frei atmen zu können. Sich in Hogwarts wieder wohl zu fühlen, so wie sie es die letzten zwei Jahre getan hatte.  
Sie liebte das Schloss, liebte es, hier zu sein. An diesem Ort war sie etwas besonderes, eine Hexe, eine wirklich gute Hexe. Kein kluges Mädchen in einer langweiligen, normalen Welt, das irgendwann wie ihre Eltern Zahnärztin wurde.

Überrascht stellte sie plötzlich fest, dass ihre Füße sie zu Hagrids Hütte getragen hatten. Einer Eingebung folgend umrundete sie diese, bis sie zu der Stelle gelangte, an der man den Hippogreif Seidenschnabel angebunden hatte. Er bemerkte sie sofort und drehte sich langsam und unbeholfenen Schritten zu ihr um. Seine stolzen und zugleich sanft blickenden, dunklen Augen trafen die ihren, hielten sie für einen Moment lang gefangen.  
Bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen war sie ängstlich gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht zeigen wollen, aber er hatte ihr Unbehagen bereitet. Jetzt empfand sie nur noch Mitleid. Malfoy hatte ihn in diese Situation gebracht und es darauf angelegt, dass Seidenschnabel ihn angriff. Und das alles nur, weil Harry von Anfang an soviel besser mit dem Tier zurechtgekommen war als sein Widersacher aus Slytherin.  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken verbeugte sie sich vor dem Hippogreif und sah ihm dabei unverwandt in die Augen, wie Hagrid es ihnen beigebracht hatte. Seidenschnabel bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten wusste. Zuerst fürchtete sie, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Dann knickte er seine beiden vorderen Extremitäten ein und verbeugte sich vor ihr.  
Erleichtert ging sie zaghaft auf ihn zu, streckte vorsichtig ihre linke Hand aus und strich ihm über den Schnabel.

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein."  
Die schnarrende Stimme ihres Zaubertranklehrers ließ sie erschrocken zusammenfahren. Sie erstarrte und wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Wieso musste es unter all den Lehrern ausgerechnet Snape sein, der sie dabei erwischte, wie sie das Ausgehverbot brach?  
Seidenschnabel hatte ihre Furcht bemerkt und stieß einen zischenden Laut aus. Sie bemerkte anhand seines Blickes, der auf einen Punkt hinter ihr gerichtet war, dass seine wütende Reaktion nicht ihr galt, sondern Snape. Dies gab ihr den Mut, sich entschlossen umzudrehen.  
„Seidenschnabel wird mich nicht angreifen. Das hebt er sich für diejenigen auf, die ihm keinen Respekt entgegenbringen.", entfuhr es ihr, während sie trotzig das Kinn hob.  
Seine Augen verengten sich leicht zu Schlitzen. „Ich hatte auch nicht den Hippogreif im Sinn, als ich Sie ansprach, Ms. Granger. Aber nur falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten: Zurzeit bemüht sich ein psychopathischer Mörder darum, hier einzudringen und Ihren besten Freund zu töten. Wenn er nicht noch weitere Opfer im Sinn hat. Und ich denke nicht, dass Ihr tierischer Beistand Sie davor bewahren kann, umgebracht zu werden. Jedenfalls nicht, solange er noch angebunden ist. Oder sind Sie etwa hier, um ihn freizulassen?"

Wut und der Wunsch, ihm endlich ihre Meinung ins Gesicht zu sagen, stiegen in ihr hoch. Provokativ verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Man sollte ihn eigentlich freilassen. Er ist nicht das Monster, als das ihn die Malfoys hinstellen. Er ist nicht gefährlich, außer man fordert ihn heraus. Und _Ihr_ Lieblingsschüler hat es darauf angelegt, verletzt zu werden. Also hat er es auch verdient."  
Instinktiv wusste sie, dass sie mit dem letzten Satz zu weit gegangen war. Dass zuviel Hass auf den Jungen aus ihr sprach, der sie ein Schlammblut nannte, um diese Schlussfolgerung wirklich überzeugend wirken zu lassen. Dennoch konnte sie diese Worte nicht mehr zurücknehmen. „Seidenschnabel hat es auf jeden Fall _nicht_ verdient, wie der letzte Dreck behandelt und getötet zu werden, nur weil er sich gewehrt hat."  
Snape runzelte die Stirn, aus Wut, Zorn oder vielleicht nur aus der Überlegung heraus, wie er sie am besten bestrafen sollte. Genau konnte sie das nicht erkennen, da seine Miene und sein Blick völlig ausdruckslos blieben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so erschien es ihr, öffnete er den Mund, um ihr zu antworten. Seine Worte überraschten sie völlig. Und doch auch wieder nicht. „Sind Sie jetzt fertig mit Ihrer kleinen Ansprache? Oder wollen Sie noch ein ausführliches Plädoyer im Sinne der Verteidigung halten und damit riskieren, hier auf offenem Schulgelände angegriffen zu werden? Wenn ja, dann sollten Sie sich lieber an einen Zuhörer wenden, der sich auch für Ihre Worte interessiert. Ich bin lediglich hier, um sicherzugehen, dass Sie wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren."  
Sie schnaubte leise, war jedoch verwundert darüber, dass er ihrem Haus bisher noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte. Sie wusste, nein, sie war sich sicher, dass dies noch kommen würde. Also wartete sie trotzig auf ihre Strafe.  
„Worauf warten Sie noch? Dass ich Sie ins Schloss zurücktrage? Oder wollen Sie mir vielleicht doch noch verraten, was Sie hier draußen zu suchen haben?", fuhr er sie barsch an.  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Er verteilte wirklich keine Punkte. Diese Tatsache brachte sie etwas aus der Fassung. Ihre sture Haltung ihm gegenüber bröckelte, sodass sie sich zu einem Geständnis hinreißen ließ. „Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Und der Enge im Schloss entkommen."  
Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Und? Sind Sie jetzt damit fertig?"  
„Ja, Sir.", presste sie mühsam hervor und stapfte eilig davon, bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegte und sie bestrafte.

_**Severus**_

Er sah ihr lange nach, bis ihre Gestalt immer kleiner wurde und schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Die Sonne war inzwischen fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Ihre rotgoldenen Strahlen trafen Hermine, bevor sie immer schwächer wurden und die Dunkelheit allmählich die Vorherrschaft über den Himmel erlangte.  
Nachdenklich wandte er sich dem Hippogreifen zu. In einer fließenden Bewegung verbeugte er sich vor dem Tier und hielt dabei eisern den Blickkontakt.  
Seidenschnabel zögerte erst misstrauisch, verbeugte sich dann jedoch ebenfalls.  
Ruhig schritt er auf das Wesen zu und legte seine linke Hand auf die Stelle des Schnabels, an der sich bis vor kurzem noch diejenige Hermines befunden hatte.  
Er wusste, sie war überrascht darüber gewesen, dass er sie trotz ihres aufsässigen Verhaltens nicht bestraft hatte. Doch er war viel zu erleichtert darüber gewesen, dass sie sich nicht danach erkundigt hatte, aus welchem Grund _er_ sich hier draußen aufhielt.  
Was war ihre Antwort gewesen? _Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Und der Enge im Schloss entkommen._ Ja, das traf es wirklich überraschend gut.

Unauffällig behielt er seine Umgebung im Auge, während er den Adlerschnabel streichelte. Ab Einbruch der Dunkelheit huschten die Dementoren wie kalte, schwarze Schatten über die Außenanlagen von Hogwarts. Selbst wenn sie eigentlich nur nach Sirius Black Ausschau halten sollten, konnten sie dennoch der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und suchten regelrecht nach Nahrung, egal von welcher Quelle. Wehe demjenigen, den sie erwischten!  
Er sollte nun ebenfalls ins Schloss zurückkehren, bevor er einem von ihnen über den Weg lief.  
Snape wandte sich um und warf einen langen Blick auf das riesige Gemäuer. Seit diesem Jahr fühlte er sich dort eingeengt, hinter diesen Mauern eingesperrt und regelrecht belagert, während er angespannt darauf wartete, dass ihm eines dieser grauenvollen Wesen begegnete. Auf der Zugfahrt hierher war er vorgewarnt gewesen und hatte sich wappnen können, sodass er mit einem leichten Schock davongekommen war. Aber wenn sie ihn überraschten, wenn sie ihn allein antrafen und sich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren konnten, würde er leiden, das wusste er. Natürlich beherrschte er den Patronus-Zauber. Doch nur eine Minute oder schon einige Sekunden lang, die er benötigte, um sich zu konzentrieren, würden ausreichen. Bilder der Schuld, des Todes und der unendlichen Verzweiflung würden ihn heimsuchen, sich erneut in sein Bewusstsein brennen und ihn wochenlang quälen, bis er sie wieder in sein tiefstes Inneres verbannt hatte.

Er drehte sich wieder um und streichelte den Hippogreif noch ein letztes Mal über den Schnabel, bevor er sich mit einem Kopfnicken von ihm verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte.  
Doch der Ausdruck in den Augen des Tieres bei seinem Weggang erinnerte ihn wieder an Hermine Granger und ihre Worte.  
Dieses trotzige Verhalten, ihre Vehemenz, mit der sie Seidenschnabel verteidigt hatte. Und dann ihre letzte Aussage darüber, dass man niemanden bestrafen solle, nur weil er sich gewehrt hatte...  
All dies kam ihm so unglaublich bekannt vor, dass es schmerzte. Ein junges Mädchen, das sich ohne zu zögern für Schwächere einsetzte und sich mutig denen entgegenstellte, welche andere schikanierten.  
Ja, sie hatte Recht: Draco war sein Lieblingsschüler. Doch nur weil dieser ihn an sich selbst erinnerte: Der junge Malfoy immer im Schatten des großen Harry Potter. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass Harry nicht wirklich so arrogant war wie sein Vater in dessen Schulzeit. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Zu groß war Potters Ähnlichkeit mit seinem alten Herrn, was in Severus schmerzhafte Erinnerungen weckte: All die Demütigungen, die er hatte ertragen müssen, und schließlich der Verlust seiner großen Liebe an seinen Rivalen.  
Doch er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Harry auch sehr viel von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Und dass er ihn gerade deshalb nie so hassen könnte, wie er vorgab. Er hatte auch Lily nie hassen können, selbst nachdem sie James geheiratet hatte.  
Zu groß war seine eigene Schuld an dieser Heirat.

Und manchmal, besonders heute Abend, kam es ihm so vor, als ob es auch in Harrys Freundeskreis eine Lily Evans gab: Ein Mädchen aus einer Muggelfamilie, die an Gerechtigkeit und die Vorstellung glaubte, dass jedes Lebewesen, egal welcher Art und Abstammung, Respekt verdiente. Und die für ihre Freunde einstand, selbst wenn sie dadurch Hohn und Spott ausgesetzt war.  
Zu viele Ähnlichkeiten, um sie zu ignorieren, aber die Umstände zwangen ihn dazu.  
Zuviel war geschehen, zuviel, das er wiedergutmachen musste und zuviel, das er niemals wiedergutmachen _konnte_. Und die Erinnerungen schmerzten ihn und ließen ihn nicht mehr los, selbst wenn er sie erfolgreich verdrängte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das massive Gebäude vor ihm. Hogwarts, gewissermaßen seine Zuflucht.  
Ihm kam ein Gedanke. Vielleicht konnte er verhindern, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholte. Dass nicht noch eine Lily durch die Hand eines Voldemortanhängers sterben musste. Natürlich ohne dass sie etwas davon bemerkte. Es würde sie nur misstrauisch machen, wenn er aus seiner Rolle fiel. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er nicht einmal wusste, ob er das nach so vielen Jahren überhaupt noch konnte.  
Aber sie zu retten, das war er der Frau, die er einst so sehr geliebt hatte, schuldig.

**Ende**


End file.
